1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery connector, and in particularly to a battery connector having a spacing structure permitting a mating section of a contact in the battery connector to displace with respect to a complementary element within a predetermined distance in order to prevent disengagement of the contact and the complementary element.
2. Background of the Invention
Battery connector used in a mobile device is generally positioned in a lateral wall of a case. A plate-shaped battery inserted in the case is pressed to touch contacts of the battery connector.
A battery connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,359 B1 illustrates a kind of batter connector. The battery connector comprises a housing having slots, a plurality of contacts disposed in the slots. Each contact includes a mating portion, an elastic arm, and a soldering foot in an end thereof. The battery connector is fixed in a corner of two lateral walls meeting with each other. When the battery is inserted into the case, the contacts of the battery connector usually depart from central axis of the slots. It results in a bad contact between the battery and the battery connector.
It is thus desirable to provide a battery connector that alleviates and even overcomes the above disadvantage.